The present invention relates to multipurpose cleaning devices, and more particularly to a multipurpose cleaning device which can vibrate to achieve a better cleaning effect and can be alternatively attached with a variety of cleaning heads according to different cleaning purposes.
Regular handy cleaning devices are generally respectively designed for specific purposes. For example, the wires of a brush for cleaning clothes are generally made from a flexible plastic material while the wires of a brush for cleaning kitchen utensils are generally made from metal or rigid plastic materials. Further, sponge or foamed plastic is commonly used for manufacturing a cleaning device for cleaning the body. Therefore different cleaning device may be required for different purpose. The present invention is designed to provide a cleaning device which can be conveniently adjusted to suit different cleaning purposes.